File AB234 Hanuschak, Maria
by EkaterinaElizabetha
Summary: A Death Eater testifies before the Wizengamot.
1. Page 1

Transcript AB234

Treaty of Shetland Hearings: 12 January, 1999

Maria Anastasia Hanuschak (Drm: Maria-Aloysius)

Born: Bratislava, Slovakia, 15 March, 1971

Affiliation: Death Eater- Amnesty Granted

Chief Warlock Greene: Maria Anastasia Hanuschak, you are here before the Wizengamot in accordance with the Treaty of Shetland. You are to give full disclosure of all your activities with all Death Eaters known and unknown and your own actions during the wars. I have read your profile and it seems as if you were born to a family of Death Eaters, is that correct?

Maria Hanuschak: Yes, Sir.

Chief Warlock Greene: Where would like to begin your disclosure?

Maria Hanuschak: At the beginning, Sir.

Chief Warlock Greene: Proceed.

Maria Hanuschak: Josef and Mikhail were my half brothers, the proud sons of Antonin Hanuschak and Natasha Nasevich. Natasha died of an "accident". Unfortunately accidents never happened at home. So Papa married Deirdre Malfoy, half-sister of the esteemed Lucius Malfoy. How they met, I never knew. Josef was ten and Mikhail nine when they were married. Soon after came John and then myself. John and I are, what is the saying? Irish twins. I suppose it would be we were Irish twins, but that is not for now. We were born ten months apart, costing Mama the chance to have more children. Her hands were full anyway, Josef and Mikhail were mischievous, and she was basically raising twins, John and I. I remember the mansion we grew up in. It was dark, I will not lie. Yet, there was plenty of joy. Mama had such a beautiful laugh. I always laughed with her. There was no way to escape joy when she was happy. She always played with the children. The house elves took care of the work so she doted upon us. Our home was in the Carpathian Mountains, the Slovakian end. The four of us, Josef, Mikhail, John, and myself, used to watch for wildcats during summer. Once, we found one's kittens. The mama cat came rushing at us hissing and snarling trying to protect her little ones. She bit Mikhail and slashed John. We came back bloody and crying, I was worried about John and Mikhail, and Josef, well, I knew then that he was not like my other brothers. Josef had laughed originally when Mikhail had been bitten. I was so angry at him I didn't know what to do, but then a rock just flew up and hit him in the head. I had never harmed anyone before with my magic, but from then on, Josef was more wary of me.

He, Josef, had begun to show his magical signs at age seven, maybe a bit late, but not anything terribly unheard of. Mikhail had begun at five, John eventually when he was four. I started at age two. Mama said I made the curtains open and close all the time just because I could. She was proud of me. Papa was accepting. He didn't like that I was a girl and had magical signs before his sons. Nevertheless, Josef turned eleven and went to Durmstrang. Papa was so proud of him. Everyone was really, or at least that is what Mama said as I was quite young then. Onco Lucius came for the sending off of Josef. For some reason, we always referred to our Malfoy relations in French terms. Perhaps as a sign of respect, perhaps out of high blood arrogance, I do not know. They are family nonetheless though and have always been most cordial to the Hanuschak side. Josef left though and went north to Durmstrang. He would come back for summers and holidays then return. Mikhail did the same. Eventually they graduated, years before John or I could go there.

It was Josef's fourth year about when Papa brought a strange man to our home. He was younger than Papa, but Papa respected him. They only met in the dungeons. Except for one day, when I found the strange man in the library. I had gone to look out the windows for it was raining that day and the library had large windows that looked out, over the countryside. I stopped when I entered the room.

"Come in," he said to me. I walked across the room to where he was sitting on the sill.

"Do you like to watch the rain too?"

"Yes, I do," I said to him.

"Your name is Maria, yes?"

"Yes, what is yours?"

"To you, I am Uncle Tom" That was him, Lord Voldemort, but to me, to a few, he was Uncle Tom. Most of the older Death Eater children knew him as that. He may have grown to be heartless in the second war, but before the horcruxes, he was as human as anyone else. After that first meeting in the library we would always sit together on a rainy day, watching the rain as it fell onto the mountains. He first taught me how to control my magic. He showed me how I could make things move with my mind, change their appearances, even set them on fire without harming them. He even taught me legilimency, a very basic form. We would sit facing each other and he would ask me to tell him what he was thinking. He made me figure it out on my own, though he would guide me at times. It is the strangest feeling, reading someone's mind, but you get over such things when you need to.

Chief Warlock Greene: You were taught legilimency by the Dark Lord as a child?

Maria Hanuschak: Is that not what I just said?

Chief Warlock Greene: It seems rather sensational.

Maria Hanuschak: What part of all this isn't sensational? May I continue, sir?

Chief Warlock Greene: Proceed.


	2. Page 2

Maria Hanuschak: Uncle Tom went away then for some time. I saw him a few times in the coming years. He changed, but he was always kind to me. He liked to try and get me to break into his mind; it was our game I suppose. Looking back, I wonder what he really was thinking. He was never one to allow anyone into his mind, let alone a child. Perhaps that is why he let me, because I would not look past what he gave me.

Then Josef graduated. Onco Lucius, Uncle Tom, and a new man came to visit. I did not know his name, this new man, but he was respected by all even though he was quite young. He was tall and gaunt, but solid. I remember his hair most of all, it was long and black. His voice was so low. I don't think he was much older than Josef, two or three years perhaps. He loved the library too, just like Uncle Tom, but he read the books instead of staring into the sky. I used to watch him read. I would hide underneath the tables and watch through their coverings. My most vivid memory of him though, was in the music room.

We had a piano and Mama had tried to teach me how to play. I learned well enough, but Mama, bless her, had no ear for music. I would go in and play though, just for fun some nights. One night, I met him there, the man with the black hair. I never did know his name, not until years later, but I will get to that soon enough. I was practicing something, I do not remember now what it was, but I thought it challenging.

"You play the piano?" he asked as he stood behind me.

"Sometimes, when I think I can," was my answer. He would always tease me about my abnormal answers to questions after this night.

"May I play you something?" he said. I moved off of the bench and he took his seat.

"Would you hold my coat?" I took it, his big, heavy, black overcoat. It smelled of sandalwood and roses, a throaty, almost coarse smell I thought, but I held his coat nonetheless. He sat, looking over the keys, contemplating them in his vest and shirt. He looked so old for someone so young. His sleeves were rolled and he had the same snake on his arm that Papa had on his. He stretched his fingers over the keys and began to play. It was a slow melody, haunting, befitting of him.

"Do you know this piece?" he asked me.

"No."

"It was written by a muggle, many years ago. His name was Beethoven. This is his 'Moonlight Sonata,'" he said. He played for what seemed like forever, completely absorbed in his music. Then Papa and Uncle Tom came in.

"It is time, Josef is waiting with Lucius," Papa said to him. He got up and left and I didn't see him for years. He was one of the few I ever got to see again.

Chief Warlock Greene: One of the few you ever got to see again? Could you elucidate on that please?

Maria Hanuschak: Perhaps a better statement would be that he would be one of the few I would see alive after the second war

Chief Warlock Greene: I see. Proceed.


	3. Page 3

Maria Hanuschak: It was almost two months after Mikhail graduated that Papa left us for a few days. He came back with Onco and told us that Uncle Tom would not be returning. Onco stayed for a few days; he, Papa and Josef spent most of the time to themselves. Then, Onco left with Josef. A week or so later, men came; they called themselves Aurors, and they took Papa away. They asked John and me many questions. Mama would not answer any. A man with a long beard took me into a room to ask me questions; he said his name was Albus and that I had nothing to fear from him. He offered me lemon drops. I was still scared though.

"Why did you take Papa?" I asked him before he had even shut the door.

"Do you know what a Death Eater is?" he asked as he looked gravely down at me. I would like to think he pitied me then, in that moment and perhaps he did. Fear was also present though, as if someone had told him something about me that perturbed him.

"Is that what you call a man who has the snake on his arm?" His eyes widened as I asked that.

"Yes. Do you know what they, the men with the snakes on their arm, do?"

I said, "They go to the dungeons when they are here."

"Have you ever seen them do anything?" he asked.

"No, Mama would never let us down into the dungeons, even when they weren't here."

"How many men have you seen with a snake on their arm?" I did not want to tell him about Onco or Uncle Tom or the man with the black hair. I was afraid they were going to take them all away from me, just like they did Papa.

"Can you name any Maria?" Albus asked. I looked down; I did not want to answer him.

"Are you afraid they are going to hurt you if you tell us?"

"No," I sobbed, "They won't hurt me; I'm afraid that you are going to hurt them. Why are you taking them all away?" I began to cry. Albus gave me his handkerchief when my nose started to run.

"Maria, it is very important that we know their names if you know them. They have hurt some people, these men with the snakes on their arms…,"Albus tried to say.

"Papa would never hurt anyone," I interjected.

"He may not have, but we have to know who did. Some of these men did hurt people and they need to be told that what they did was wrong," he told me sternly, but gently.

I sat for a long time thinking about what Albus had said. I did not want bad men to get away, but how could Papa or Onco ever hurt anyone? What of Uncle Tom? He liked to watch the rain, how could he hurt anyone?

"Uncle Tom had the mark, and Papa, Onco Lucius, and a man with black hair did too. Please don't hurt them, especially the man with black hair. He played a song for me on our piano once," I begged of him.

"He did?"

"Yes, he did. He was always very nice to me. So was Uncle Tom."

"Would you tell me about you Uncle Tom?" he asked me then. I remember looking down and thinking that if I said anything, it would be betraying Uncle, but Papa had said he was not coming back. I told Albus everything.

"Thank you Maria. You have been a very helpful to us. May I ask you questions again if I think you can answer them?" he asked when I was finished.

"Yes, sir," I said, and he left.

Chief Warlock Greene: Could you define "everything" for the court please?

Maria Hanuschak: I told him about the Legilimency lessons, watching the rain together, and how he spent most of his time in dungeons when at our home. I also stated how Papa had said he wasn't coming back.

Chief Warlock Greene: Thank you. You may proceed.


	4. Page 4

Maria Hanuschak: After Papa was taken away, Mama, John, and I moved to England to live with Onco Lucius and his wife and son. Mikhail had gone to Romania. He wanted to work with dragons and had set up an apprenticeship before everything began to unravel. For the record, he never took the Dark Mark. Josef had somehow eluded the Aurors, at least for the time being, and no one knew where he was.

At the time we moved, Onco was being questioned by Aurors as to his activities with the Death Eaters, so it was the wives and children left to fend for themselves. True, we were decently well off, but it was the principle of being without a strong male figure that scared Mama and Tante Narcissa the most. Now, I do not think poorly of Tante Narcissa because of anything she did or did not do, I think poorly of her because she is weak. Tante Narcissa carried on and on about missing her Lucius, how he was going to be sent to Azkaban forever, and how she did not know how she was going to be able to raise Draco herself. She cried for hours, leaving the rest of us to care for young Draco. I was nine at the time and was often ordered to watch Draco when Mama tended to our aunt. John helped too, but was more prone to wandering about the grounds of the Malfoy estate. We both wandered when we got the chance, which was rare. Eventually, Onco Lucius was acquitted, claiming the Imperius Curse. That was a lie as everyone found out during the second war, yet, at that time he returned to us and helped run our extended family. Papa did not return. He was found guilty of aiding and conspiring with Death Eaters along with being a Death Eater himself. He died in Azkaban three years later. Papa was not a bad man; please know that. He was never even charged with harming Muggles or any other person. He was guilty of giving information on the Dark Arts to Uncle Tom and the rest of them; that is all. 

Another thing I wish to add: never say that Death Eaters were monsters. Capable of terrible things, yes, but we took care of our own. Perhaps we did not take care of everyone, but to our own, there was a loyalty that exceeds any other. Death Eater children were kept away from the dungeons and the torture until they were old enough to understand it. To you, this may sound horrible; when you review all that went on in our households, you cringe. That was all normal to us though. We were kept in our circle and knew nothing of what your normality was. Maybe that is why we are considered cold, because we do not fret at the sight of darkness. I would rather be considered cold than be so incensed that I could not act. I am getting off topic though, where was I? Yes, living with Onco.

After Onco returned things were the same mostly. We got wary looks now though from strangers, but nothing was too different over all. The biggest change was living in England and not Slovakia. Learning where to shop and learning the new culture was the hardest. We adjusted though; we have always adjusted. Like when John left for Durmstrang, Mama had to deal with her first child leaving her and going to a far and distant place. Onco was proud of John. He wanted nothing more then for all of us, including Draco, to go to Durmstrang. However, some of John's incidents changed Draco's course. It was John's first year and he had been sorted into the Durmstrang equivalent of Hufflepuff, which was still a feat far greater than anything at Hogwarts, but I will not begin with my opinion on Hogwarts. John was routinely bullied and never learned to stand up for himself. As much as I loved my brother, you cannot just stand by and take humiliation like that. You must stand up for yourself. He never learned that. Onco Lucius saw that and knew that Draco would someday be like John if he ever went to Durmstrang. Draco was weak-minded. Most of it I believe was caused by the over coddling of my Onco after seeing what Durmstrang can do to a person. Draco did learn to be strong though, but it was years later. He wouldn't have survived Durmstrang when he was just eleven. So, Draco was sent to Hogwarts when his time came, even though Durmstrang sent him a letter as well.

I went to Durmstrang the next year. I gathered my supplies in Diagon Alley though, unlike most of the other students who went to various other places, mostly around St. Petersburg, Krakow, and Moscow. I bought my wand at Ollivander's, where he proclaimed my wand's choice as "intriguing". Onco brought me shopping and when Mr. Ollivander looked at him, seemed unable to understand my wand, or maybe he was unnerved by it. My wand is 13 3/7" of yew with a phoenix feather core. Uncle Tom's wand was of yew and phoenix feather as well. Having a Death Eater bring in a child meant for Durmstrang and having a wand quite similar to that of the Dark Lord's choose her, well, it very well may have unnerved him.

I went to Durmstrang though. Durmstrang is similar yet different than Hogwarts. There are only three houses at Durmstrang, but the most noticeable difference is that you have two names while you attend there. One goal of Durmstrang, which I agree with, is that you fuse your masculine and feminine sides to create finesse and strength. Therefore, you choose a name of the opposite gender to add to your own. That is how everyone will refer to you there. I chose Aloysius, becoming Maria-Aloysius while I was a student. These names never are heard outside the walls though, unless one wants to discuss them. I was sorted into the strongest House at Durmstrang, the English translation being Tiger's Jowl. This House contained the strongest magically and mentally. We were the most cunning of all the Houses; the worst of the worst or the best of the best depending on how you look at things. I did not have the problems that John did. 

Chief Warlock Greene: The bullying?

Maria Hanuschak: I will explain momentarily, sir.

Chief Warlock Greene: Proceed then.

Maria Hanuschak: Dueling is common at Durmstrang, unofficially encouraged actually. The Hanuschak name was; is, respected there. I was given some training prior to my attendance, though illegal; I was never caught. Onco taught me some very basic repulsions and offensive spells before sending me to school. It was one month into school when a fourth year challenged me. He did not think that I, being John's sister, could hold my own. He was told though, by other students of Josef and Mikhail's abilities, which were quite prodigious when I heard them. The boy was wrong in his presumptions about my abilities and was Stupefied before being sent down a flight of steps. No one bothered me for some time after that. I grew to have a reputation for being powerful and intelligent. I got nine Outstanding O.W.L.s and then four Outstanding N.E.W.T.s, plus Outstanding Durmstrang certificates in Legilimency, Occlumency, and Dark Arts Offensives. Yes, they do teach those there, if you can get into the classes. I graduated top of my class. At five feet even and a wraith in appearance, I may not have been imposing physically, but I knew more and could do more than anyone else there.


	5. Page 5

Chief Warlock Greene: While attending Durmstrang Academy, did you ever enter into any personal relationships with those who were, or would become, Death Eaters?

Maria Hanuschak: Did I have a personal life with any Death Eaters while I attended Durmstrang? At Durmstrang, as a student, few ever had trysts or the like. Trust is not something that happens at Durmstrang. There was a younger man though; his name was Igor Karkaroff. You know him? (note: laughter) He is dead now, but when he was teaching at Durmstrang, before he became Headmaster, he was very much alive. Towards the end of my seventh year, he began to notice me more, in that unique way that men and women notice each other. He taught Defense Against the Dark Arts and Dark Arts Offensives. He was quite taken with my natural affinity for it, though Potions was where I shined the most. Nevertheless, as soon as I graduated we began to see each other. Talking at first, but gradually progressing. He was my first lover. Onco never knew that though. Igor was the one that gave up other Death Eaters and was, publicly, the first turncoat of the wars. Onco would have… I don't know what he would have done. It would not have been pretty though. Igor was good to me; never did wrong by me. I won't speak more of it though. You have what you wanted.

Chief Warlock Greene: Please refrain from hostility, Miss Hanuschak.

Maria Hanuschak: Please refrain from being a voyeur, sir.

Chief Warlock Greene: Proceed, Miss Hanuschak.

Maria Hanuschak: After Durmstrang, and my brief stay with Igor, I returned to the Malfoy estate and did more or less nothing until the next spring. Then I moved to London, hoping to get out into the world a bit more. Onco said that he would provide me with anything I needed, get me a good flat, whatever. I spent a year and half living in the Leaky Cauldron; the smallest room with all the drafts. It didn't bother me though. I wanted to live there. I worked at Ollivander's and Borgin & Burke's; part-time at each. Mr. Borgin was more than pleased to see a Hanuschak in his shop again. It seems that Josef had been a regular. He also understood that work with Mr. Ollivander could be of good use to me. I've always been curious about wands and, well, stocking boxes for Mr. Ollivander isn't the worst job in the world. No matter where you go, you learn things. Of course, I learned plenty from working with Mr. Borgin as well. He's not a Death Eater though so I don't have to tell it. The artifacts are all gone anyway.

Chief Warlock Greene: Miss Hanuschak…

Maria Hanuschak: My life about then was slow, rather uninteresting. I had a go with a few different men, interesting ones who came through Borgin's usually. None of them ever became Death Eaters to my knowledge. However, I lived in London only for a year and a half. I wanted to move on then, and work on becoming a Potions Master. I was twenty when I returned to Durmstrang for an apprenticeship with Sergei Kasonovitch, Potions Master. He had been my Potions professor and I respected him greatly. Even Severus will attest to his abilities. Sergei was never a Death Eater, though he sympathized with the cause. I learned everything I was meant to. The higher potions, every ingredient, cauldron metals, stirring rod types - everything necessary to be a Potions Master - and I became one by certificate when I was twenty-four. Four years of nothing but potions night and day is exhausting, especially charmed potions, but a dissertation on potions is not why I'm here.

It was the end of my third year in apprenticeship when the Dark Lord returned. Onco Lucius was immediately called of course. It wasn't until August that I was reunited with Uncle Tom. It was odd. Mama, John, and I had returned to our home in Slovakia for the summer. Mikhail was in Romania and Josef was still in hiding. I had been thinking about taking the Dark Mark. I knew it would be expected of me. Onco had alluded to my taking it ever since Uncle Tom showed the first signs of returning. I never had many qualms with it. True, I was spared much of the understanding of the first war, but I love the Dark Arts. I will not deny that. The thought of never studying them again and never knowing them, not having that ability… I cannot have that. I do not hate Muggle-borns or Muggles. Just let me alone with my Arts and I shall leave thee alone as well. However, the world is vehemently opposed to any Dark Magic in any form and so I sided, and will side, with what I believe. I knew it could be my undoing. Papa died by the hand of the Dementors for the same thing I was undertaking. Josef had needed to flee and remain hidden for years. I did not take this lightly. I informed Onco Lucius of my decision and he spoke to Uncle Tom about it. In August, Onco, Uncle Tom, Draco, and Josef all came to the house for my taking of the Dark Mark. It was so good to see Josef again after all these years and Draco was growing up handsomely, even if he was a bit whiney. We had business to attend to though and down we went, into the dungeons.

It was my first time in the dungeons. The stairs spiraled downward into chambers. It seemed… like a complete home. I prefer closed, dark spaces and the dungeons were very obliging. I was calmed for the moment in a place where most people would be frightened. We got to the base level where there is a stone table to sit on. Uncle Tom, he did still like me to call him Uncle Tom, told me to sit on the table and extend my left arm.

"Is this taking of your own free will, Maria?" he asked as he held my hand.

"Yes."

"Do you swear loyalty to me and to our cause, Maria?"

"Yes."

"For what reasons are you joining me, Maria?"

"To uphold the right to keep the Dark Arts."

"Do you understand that by breaking this pact, you are subject to the penalty of death?"

"I do."

He looked me in the eyes then, "Maria, you were always my favorite. You are the brightest and strongest of all the children and you have succeeded beyond any other. I am so glad you are joining us, I have been looking forward to this day for quite some time," he turned then to Onco, "Lucius and Josef, you are witness to her statements of agreement. You will honor the terms of witnessing if they need arise. Maria, which of your relatives would you prefer to steady your arm for the first part?" I looked at each, Onco would make the most sense, but Josef was more closely blood related. Then of course, there was Draco, fifteen-years-old and just beginning to learn our ways. I knew it would do the most good for him to do more than witness.

"Draco will steady my arm, Uncle." Draco's eyes shot open, but Onco pushed him to the table.

"Hold her wrist and elbow to the table and don't let go," Uncle said sternly. I did not know what was coming, but I was certain it would be painful, especially after that statement.

"If you can't hold her, we'll have to put her in a bind and then things won't go smoothly. Let's begin," Uncle said before starting.

There were no incantations; the entirety of taking the Dark Mark is mental magic. First, your skin and muscle are pulled back from just below your elbow to right below your wrist. There is no blood and its only stings a little. There must be something in the spell that numbs most of the pain. Everything is pulled back down to the bone where Uncle took his wand and placed the tip on my ulna, held it there for a minute and then drew it back. Left on the bone was a miniature Dark Mark. Quickly, he returned all the muscles and such to their rightful place and sealed my arm.

"Hold her," he said to Draco right before the pain began. Have you ever been consumed in flames? Had thousands of red-hot needles move through you arm and out through your skin? That is what taking the Dark Mark entails. It burns through your muscle, your nerves, fat and skin, finally leaving that perfect little mark on your arm. The pain is tremendous; I cannot describe it in justice. I grabbed Draco's hand; Onco came and held my shoulders. I never screamed though. Through all of it I never screamed. I gasped, yes, and I was as tense as anything, but I did not scream. Uncle Tom was impressed. When the pain finally stopped he said, "Very good, very good. You will do well with us. Now, it is best for you to rest. Some sleep will do wonders for you." He led me to my room and personally tucked me in. Uncle Tom cared for his own when they deserved it. Never say he didn't.


	6. Page 6

Maria Hanuschak: I slept for fourteen hours, and when I awoke, Draco was sitting beside me. He was holding a cool cloth to my forehead.

"Your fever was normal, it happens for everyone," he said.

"You've been taking care of me then?" I asked him.

"Yes," he replied. Then Uncle Tom came into the room.

"Good to see you awake, Maria," he smiled at me, then continued, "I'm afraid Lucius and I must be leaving. I'm sorry we can't stay longer. Josef is here, as is Deirdre, and Draco will be staying as well. I will call you in three days. Apparate with the thought of the Mark and it will lead you to me."

He handed a potion to me. "Take this every four hours for today until it is gone, it will automatically regulate how much to take. It will quell the fever and heal you faster. Farewell, Maria." Then he left. I spent those three days recovering my strength. I did not realize how much energy it took from you to take the Mark. I was decently well, though when my Mark first burned, the entire outline of it prickled with heat, and then began to burn. One learns quickly to Apparate at first prickling rather than to wait. I Apparated to a field where Uncle Tom, Onco, and several others had gathered.

"Maria," Uncle Tom said to me, "I have someone I want you to meet." With that, a tall man stepped forward from the group.

"This is Severus Snape, Potions Master. He teaches at Hogwarts. I have some projects I will want you to work on with him once you have finished your apprenticeship. For now though, get to know him well, his expertise is equal if not greater than your master's." Then he addressed everyone, "This is Maria Hanuschak, daughter of Antonin Hanuschak and Deirdre Malfoy. You will respect her as you respect me." I did not understand the full gravity of his last statement until a bit later, but you see the high standing I was placed in from the beginning.

Uncle Tom moved on with the meeting then; that's all it was, a general meeting. Mostly it was my introduction to the higher members, Bella, Rodolphus, Avery, the main group that Uncle kept with him. Towards the end, Severus pulled me aside. He had not taken off his mask until then and when he did, I knew he was the man who had played piano for me all those years ago.

"I believe," he said, "we are to acquaint ourselves."

"How do you want to go about it?" I asked.

"Usually, questions would work best, though I could slip Veritaserum to you and you might cooperate easier." He flinched then. "Forgive me, that was trite."

"I found it amusing actually. I'm not going to throw the Cruciatus at you for that."

"Good. The Dark Lord shows you much favor and I wouldn't want to incite his wrath for disrespecting you," he stated, almost warily.

"Am I that favored? I don't know really."

Severus looked at me then, astonished. "You don't know if you are favored? He said to respect you as we do him! He has never said that of anyone." We paused then, not knowing how to continue. Severus spoke first.

"How long have you known the Dark Lord?"

"Since I was five. He has always been Uncle Tom to me. And you?"

"From my sixth year at Hogwarts I knew of him. I did not meet him until after I had graduated." Another lengthy pause ensued. Neither of us were good conversers.

"You graduated from Durmstrang?" he said finally.

"Yes, with honors."

"You are apprenticing for Potions Mastery?"

"Yes, three years into it. This will be last year before my certification."

"Who is your master?"

"Sergei Kasonovitch. He is the professor at Durmstrang as well."

"He is an excellent Potions Master. You did well to have him as your master."

"You are a Potions Master as well, though."

"Yes," he said a bit gravely.

"I'm sorry I do not yet know your merits or perhaps I would have looked upon you as a possible master."

"It is probably better that you don't and didn't. My merits you will learn soon enough."

Nothing more was spoken between us that night. Uncle Tom left after instructing me on my first task for him, to read through the entire library at my family's estate and to finish my apprenticeship.


	7. Page 7

Maria Hanuschak: I returned to Mama berating me with questions. There was nothing I could tell her though, I was still learning all the ways myself. To Josef though, I asked what was and wasn't allowed to transpire between members. If the Dark Lord tells you to tell no one, you tell no one. Otherwise, just keep it in your circle of members. There are different circles you know. There is a western and eastern circle, depending on where you were from. The most blatantly active is the western circle, The Lestranges, Blacks, Averys, Onco, etc. The eastern circle is much less noticed, but may play a bigger role overall. The eastern circle is highly tied to Durmstrang, which is the base for most of their meetings and such. Igor was of the eastern circle. During the first war they developed many new Dark spells and counter curses. They also combined spells and made defensive-offensive spells where they could defend themselves against a spell while it cast an offensive spell back at the original caster. Experimentation with wand types, talismans, other physical guards was also part of their domain. Potions though, are no one's. Neither circle can claim it as mostly their means of expertise. During the wars, it rested mostly in the hands of Severus, Sergei, and myself. The western circle is much more action-oriented, playing the cards given to them by the eastern members. This is well documented though and I don't believe I need to continue further.

Chief Warlock Greene: The court is fully aware of the wizarding circles within the Death Eaters and their activities. Continue please.

Maria Hanuschak: The last year of my apprenticeship was grueling at best. I worked day and night on potions, and when they had to sit, I would read whatever book it was I had with me. My father's library is the most comprehensive collection of Dark Magic I have ever beheld. Not only are the walls covered in books, there are sixteen shelves placed in rows across the room covered front and back in books. To add to it, there is a wall of drawers flanking the window that hold two hundred shrunken books each. I tried to cover every subject in a rotation. Five books on one subject, then switch to another. Many of these books referred to artifacts and talismans as well that Papa had acquired. He left notes in the books saying where they were stored. It took me seven years to read the entire library, though I could have stopped after three. Uncle was pleased that I read 327 books my first year as a Death Eater and completed my Potions Master certification. I was only called twice that year, after my original calling. Both times were for discussing Muggle attacks.

Chief Warlock Greene: Do you believe in the anti-Muggle doctrine preached in the Death Eater circles? Also, how did your Father's library remain intact if he was taken away by Aurors? They should have found all artifacts and manuscripts.

Maria Hanuschak: They searched the house; I'm sure. From my understanding, Onco Lucius housed the complete collection, in miniature, in Draco's bedroom for the few days that it took to get the Aurors away from our home again. Then, everything was returned and restored by Josef and probably some others. I do not know who that would have been and I do not know details. As for Muggles, I have no opinion about Muggles or Muggle-borns. They do not bother me. Neither did discussions involving violence toward them, at first. I was asked at the first meeting to make Dreamless Sleep Potion, bruise-healing paste, Murtlap essence brews and several other healing potions. I made them in my non-existent spare time. They were ready by the deadline and I was called and delivered them. That was the second meeting. Severus, Onco, and the Lestranges were there with Uncle Tom, no one else. Uncle Tom commented on my potions by telling Severus I might be better than him. Severus took it with a forced smile. Then Uncle Tom dismissed me back to Durmstrang and the rest of them went to carry out whatever task they were set. That was in March.

It was June when I finished my apprenticeship. The Ministry officials came and tested me on potion theory, ingredients, cauldrons, etc., and obviously, application. The exam took three days. Each day used ten hours for the area it covered. At the end, I was a certified Potions Master. I was twenty-four then, an exceedingly young Potions Master, but not the youngest on record. That summer I spent reading. Onco and Josef visited me often. Mama had moved back with Onco and Narcissa during my last year and John had started an apprenticeship with a game keeper in Greece. I had the estate to myself mostly. I was called at the end of July. When I arrived only Uncle Tom was present. 

"Good evening, Maria how goes your reading?"

"Thirty–two books since June first."

"What topics?"

"Obscure potion ingredients from rare creatures, rune theory, and modifications to spells mostly."

"Modifications, yes, very good choices," he said before Severus Apparated in.

"Good evening, Severus, welcome."

"Good evening, My Lord," Severus replied to him.

"I have a proposition for you both. I believe two great minds will make this work without fail as Severus, you have been prone to many conundrums concerning potions of late," Uncle Tom said. He almost seemed to question Severus then, but I did not comment.

"I am sorry, My Lord; I have trouble concentrating sometimes when I am surrounded by students."

Uncle Tom regarded him before stating what he wanted us to do. "I want you two to make a potion that will dissolve someone from the inside out, and if there was a delay of some time before the symptoms began… that could be very beneficial."

"Yes, My Lord. We shall work on it promptly," Severus said quickly, assuredly.

"Yes, Uncle, we shall have to you as soon as we can."

"Good, I would like it by October, if you can."

"We shall do our best," Severus said then.

"Yes, you shall," Uncle Tom said before Disapparating.

"Where do we begin on this?" I asked Severus, but he seemed not to notice, "Severus, where do we start?"

He was standing with his back to me and was looking at the ground. After several minutes he turned around and looked me in the eye.

"You can trust me in this. I am not incompetent," I said to him.

"No, you most certainly aren't," he stated gravely. He paused for a bit, looking from the ground to the sun then back to the ground again, "Do you have any idea what…" he stopped. "Your father was Antonin, correct?"

"Yes."

"And the library is still intact along with the artifacts?"

"Yes."

"We'll begin there for now."

We Apparated back to the estate.


	8. Page 8

Maria Hanuschak: The first half of August was spent at my estate searching for the necessary ideas for the potion. It was decided that short of discovering the spell for the Dark Mark and modifying it for use in a charmed potion, and only involving the burning aspect of it, which was our basis for understanding internal burning, we decided we would have to find something that would physically burn through from inside a person. Ashwinder eggs were my first idea, and it worked. They would need to be modified with a few spells to keep them frozen for a specific amount of time, and then need to be infused with a spell to make them burn at a higher temperature so as to keep up the flame through the organs and muscle. It was halfway through August, though, and Severus needed to return to Hogwarts for the upcoming school year. I took over most of the project. We consulted back and forth, but he was incredibly vague in his answers, or he would tell me something completely wrong. I would write back saying how whatever he had written was wrong and he would blame it on a bad day with the students. Eventually, I just worked on my own. I managed to make the potion by December. Uncle was not pleased that it was not done in October, but I brought him to the house and showed him everything I had done and he was not terribly upset by it then. The burning ingredient was indeed modified, shrunken Ashwinder eggs stirred into a potion of powdered moonstone… you have my notes? I turned those in already.

Chief Warlock Greene: The court has received the notes concerning the potion.

Maria Hanuschak: The potion part makes the person feel quite good for exactly twenty-seven hours after they take the potion, and then they are burned alive from the inside out. Uncle was very pleased. Severus asked for a finished vial of it and a copy of my notes, which I gave him. He apologized for not helping as much as he should, trouble with the first-years after all. 

I was kept moderately busy by Uncle after December. Mostly I was making healing potions or veritaserum. I had no new potions to create, though I was called upon to help with some particularly nasty curses, the Icarus Curse and the Sirens' Curse along with some others. Again, you should have my notes on them already.

Chief Warlock Greene: Yes, the court has notes concerning those spells.

Maria Hanuschak: It was May when the raid at the Ministry happened. I heard about it from Mama. She wrote to me about Onco being sent to Azkaban. She wanted me to meet with Draco, he was not taking this well. I wrote my cousin, expressing my condolences and my understanding. He knew that what I wrote was true. His Uncle Antonin had gone to Azkaban after all. We met in Hogsmeade. How he got out of Hogwarts I do not know, but we met at the Hog's Head Inn where I was staying. I told the barman I was expecting a younger relation from Hogwarts and that he best let him in or there would be consequences beyond his imagination. A brief glimpse of my arm certainly made him comply quickly. He mumbled something about not having our kind in for a while, but would assist in any way he could. He never had my name. I had come in and asked for a room and when he asked for a name I said I'd pay twice the amount if he'll forget the name. He forgot the name.

Draco arrived on time though and was let in. Some of the other patrons were curious to see such a young person being allowed in, but I fetched him and everyone turned back around. I recognized a few from Durmstrang. Of course, the whispers began and glances were made. Draco was as recognizable as I was. His hair gave him away. Draco was quiet for some time before speaking.

"I want to join," he said.

"Are you sure? You're not even of age yet."

"Father is going to stay in Azkaban and there's no way I'm going to be able to not take the Mark. It's expected of me."

I sighed. "What are your reasons for taking the Mark Draco? I chose it because I want the right to keep alive what I enjoy. I lost Papa through this. Your father is in Azkaban now, too. Josef has spent a hellish life because of it all. Are you familiar with what happens to us if we get caught? Do you believe in this enough to die for it?"

He was silent then for a moment.

"Maria, I need to do this. I need to avenge everyone whom I, whom we, have lost. I want to prove that I am the man my father wants me to be." Such a lost little boy he was then, but I agreed to talk to Uncle Tom about it.

Chief Warlock Greene: You were the arranger of your cousin's taking of the Mark?

Maria Hanuschak: Yes. I was summoned a couple of days after I spoke with Draco to deliver some healing potions and I spoke with Uncle Tom about it. He agreed to it and said he would call me when it was time. I was summoned in August to the Malfoy manor. Uncle Tom, Severus, and Josef were there already. Draco did not know we were here yet. It was custom, during the second war, to not inform the takers of the Dark Mark when they were going to receive it.

"Glad to see you, Maria, this will be quite interesting," was all Uncle Tom said. We went inside the manor and Draco came down to us. We went silently to the dungeons, and Draco sat on a stone table, almost exactly like the one back home.

"Is this taking of your own free will, Draco?" Uncle Tom asked as he held Draco's hand.

"Yes."

"Do you swear loyalty to me and to our cause, Draco?"

"Yes," my cousin answered again.

"For what reasons are you joining me, Draco?"

"To avenge my father."

I saw Severus flinch when Draco stated his want of vengeance.

"Do you understand that by breaking this pact, you are subject to the penalty of death?"

"I do."

"Draco, who do you want to steady your arm?"

"Maria."

I walked to him and held his arm as he had mine. Everything else was the same. The skin and muscle being pulled back, but Draco whimpered during that. When Uncle Tom set the Mark to his bone and reattached everything, Severus moved to Draco's shoulders and Josef to his legs. Even Uncle tensed towards Draco's right arm in anticipation. Sure enough, Draco screamed in agony and began to flail. I held his arm fast, Josef had his legs, Severus his shoulders and upper body, and Uncle his other arm. Once the pain stopped, he passed out. Josef levitated him up to his room where I watched over him, cooling his fever and waiting for him to reawaken. Severus stayed as well, which was good because Draco did not awaken for two days. Severus would take nights and I the days. When Draco awoke, he was glad to see my face.

"How long have I been asleep?" he asked.

"Two days," I told him.

"And you've stayed with me all along?"

"Severus spent some time with you while I rested, but mostly I was with you."

"Thank you," he said with a faint, tired smile.

Uncle came in then, with the potion and gave its directions for use. Severus and he left then. I stayed and helped to care for Draco, who was very weak. He went to school for his sixth year shortly thereafter and I didn't hear from him until the events at the end of it. I spent that year developing strengthening potions and strong disorientation potions for Uncle. You have my notes. I kept reading as well. I was taught how to make Portkeys during this year as well. I charmed one to pull people directly to the Dark Lord, wherever he may be. He wanted me, and only me, to make those for him. I was called once, in November, for a raid of a Muggle home.

Chief Warlock Greene: Please note that this was the raid against the Boyd family.

Maria Hanuschak: So that was their name. I'm afraid we were never told the names of the people, nor were we allowed to read the names in the papers. It was a strict order to just do the job, and forget you were ever there.

Chief Warlock Greene: I will interject the names as the raids are named then. Continue on. 

Maria Hanuschak: "Kill everyone inside and then destroy the home. Kaminska, you will lead. Maria, you have the Portkey to come back to me. This Portkey," he held it out, "will take you to where you must go. Have fun," was what Uncle said to us before we touched the Portkey and were gone.

We landed inside a house, right in the living room. The first person I saw was the father or at least someone in that generation. The wizard next to me yelled the Killing Curse at the mother and so I raised my wand to the father and did the same. There were six people all together; all adults, no children so my assumptions of parenting were off possibly. We gutted the house then, ransacked it completely before setting it ablaze. Nothing was left by the time we were through with it. One of the other members there, I think Kaminska, but I don't know, as we were all wearing masks, came to me and offered me the honor of releasing the Dark Mark; which I accepted.

I'll admit I did not feel guilt about the raid; about the killing. It was what needed to be done for the cause. Releasing the Dark Mark above that house was exhilarating. I had finally done something in the field for the cause. I had done something. Not just created something, I had physically acted. I see your eyes, staring at me like a monster now. Do you think if I hadn't changed my mind at some point that I would be sitting before you today? Eventually, as I will tell, I got tired of the killing. Death is not something that is always necessary. Just let me continue and you'll see what happens.


	9. Page 9

Maria Hanuschak: Uncle was pleased with the raid, and sent me back to my estate to continue with making minor healing potions and, of course, more reading. A week later though, he asked for me to create an antidote for the potion I had created earlier. He had been using it as a torture device, but thought he could gain more information by giving it to someone then showing them the antidote if they gave him what he wanted. I began work on that, which took far less time though, as Severus was again partnered with me for help; yet, he somehow knew exactly what was necessary to make an antidote. I was also conscripted to develop an Icarus Potion with similar effects to the spell. The Icarus spell, as you know, causes the middle layers of the skin to melt, blister, and then burst. It's a very painful spell as you can well imagine. Creating a sister potion to it was difficult. I worked on it alone, without Severus. It was completed in May. I was then asked to combine it with the Ashwinder potion so that both effects could be assumed through a singular potion, a perfect choice for a long and painful death that began its effects immediately. It took some time to reconfigure the bases correctly, but I finished for him in August.

Between the first raid in November and August of the next year, I was called to seven more raids. I killed twelve people. I don't know the names of the people or places where I was sent. I was not at the Battle of Hogwarts though; I want to make that clear. I aided the recovery of the Death Eaters after it, but had no hand in the actual battle.

Chief Warlock Greene: The raids aforementioned were the Smythe, George, Chester, Mayfield, Davis, Bowen and Greenwood raids. Continue with the Battle of Hogwarts.

Maria Hanuschak: As you know, my cousin Draco, and Severus Snape both fled Hogwarts after the battle. Uncle had given Severus instructions to Apparate to where Uncle and I would be. I was to heal the injured as Uncle read their minds. Severus was unusually calm in comparison to the others. I healed everyone though; the names or descriptions are on a list I gave to the Wizengamot already. 

Chief Warlock Greene: The list is found on page twenty-three of the Nolan Commission findings. Continue.

Maria Hanuschak: It was then, after the Battle of Hogwarts, that Uncle came to me and gave me the assignment that would be his undoing. He told me I was to stay with Severus and Draco in an unplottable cottage. I would be the liaison between the outside world and them. Draco was not to leave the cottage grounds, Severus could leave for no longer than fifteen minutes. I was given full liberties in managing them, anything I deemed necessary was correct.

I Apparated to the cottage to find Severus and Draco already there.

"You must be the warden," Severus said dryly.

"The entire wizarding world is going to be looking for you. You can't be walking about," I replied to him.

Draco said nothing. He simply looked at the ground as he sat on a sofa. The poor boy, he was in such shock. Eventually he went to one of the bedrooms and fell asleep, though it was fitful. Severus retired as well and eventually, after checking on my cousin, so did I.

It was a few weeks into this confinement when Severus left for a walk. I watched the clock when he left, but I felt no worries about his compliance. It was then that I heard Draco. I walked to his room where he was crying on his bed, sobbing so deeply he shook.

"Draco, Draco, what's wrong?" I asked him. He just looked at me and burst into tears again.

"Why did you choose me? Why did you choose me to hold your arm?" he sobbed to me.

"I knew that it would affect you the most," I said to him; attempting to comfort him.

"Maria, why…" he paused and began anew, "Maria, is all this worth it? Was all this pain and loss worth it? What is this "it" anyway?"

"Yes, Draco, it is worth it. The "it" is what we make our lives around. The "it" is our pride and our dreams," I explained to him.

"Will you hold me?" he said after a long pause. 

"Yes." And I held him until he stopped crying and stopped shaking.

"Draco," I said, "You know that I will be here for you. We are blood and nothing can change that."

He lifted his head and looked me in the eyes. His gaze was penetrating; there was a maturity in them that had not been there before. When had my cousin grown up? He looked away then; contemplating something. He turned again to my eyes.

"Maria, I don't know if this is right to ask, but would you lay with me?" I realized he would ask it as soon as he started speaking, but I also knew why he asked for it. His eyes have always been expressive, he says wonders with them. He did not want the act as an act alone. This intimacy would be to consummate a trust between us, a trust that could not be broken. It would prove our loyalty to our blood; to ourselves. It would join us together in a way that could not be betrayed. It would only ever be done once and both of us knew that. I answered him with a kiss and he quickly became as men do. We made our trust then, without regard to anything else.

I do not know when Severus came back during the course of everything. I do not know if heard or saw anything. All I know is that when I came down, he was drinking tea by the fire, silently watching the flames.


	10. Page 10

Maria Hanuschak: Draco became less and less despondent over the next few weeks. He grew into more of an adult. The whiney twit had become cool, silent, but calmly mature. He began to resemble Severus in attitude, almost. Severus and I continued work on combining the Icarus and Ashwinder potions. He was far less helpful in creating damaging potions as he was in creating their antidotes. It was finished nonetheless though, this perfect liquid of torturous death. Uncle was very pleased to receive it. I was summoned shortly after giving it to him and arrived in my family's dungeons. There was a girl, no, a young woman chained to the wall.

"She is an Auror," my Uncle said to me. "I thought that you might like to be the first to administer your new concoction."

"Certainly, Uncle," I replied. There was no wasting time this day. He handed me the potion and I walked to her. I noticed there were some others there as well, but I could not identify them. I was in front of her then, this shackled spectacle. She was close in age to me, younger or older I could not tell, but close.

"Read her first," my Uncle commanded me. I pulled her face to mine and looked into her eyes. She knew some basic Occlumency and it worked, for a little bit. Eventually, I smashed through her defenses and saw everything. I was horrified, not at any of the occurrences, but at who I saw. Severus was consorting with Aurors and had been conspiring against the Dark Lord for years. 

"What do you see, Maria?" I could not answer him; I would not say it no matter how much I knew I should.

"Maria, what do you see?" Uncle said more forcefully this time.

"I'm sorry, Uncle, I don't know how to describe it," was my reply, which was the truth. I gathered some of her thoughts quickly though, censoring the ones I thought most revealing and setting the vaguest ones up front, "would you read them through me? I believe that may be best for getting all the details." He obliged and we played our former game, except he did not notice my Occlumency. For whatever reason, he had not read this woman's mind himself. He trusted me to do it for him.

"Well, that information has proved somewhat useful. Give her the potion now; she is no longer of any use to us," he said. I took the potion out of my robe's pocket and lifted her head once more.

"Tell him I love him," were her last words.

I knew whom she was speaking of. This werewolf and she had been seeing each other recently, though their history was substantial. I realized then how much the same we were. She was not some heartless killer. She had hopes and dreams and loved ones just like me. I looked her in the eyes and she almost seemed to smile in what was undoubtedly a look of understanding in mine. I raised the vial to her lips and she drank without struggle. A few seconds later she erupted in screaming. Her skin swelled and bubbled, then broke open. Ten minutes later, as the Ashwinder side of the potion worked much quicker in this variation, she began screaming again as flames literally consumed her. She looked at me the entire time. Her eyes and her screams haunt me to this day. That is when I knew that death was not always necessary to accomplish one's cause.

Chief Warlock Greene: You are aware of this woman's identity, correct?

Maria Hanuschak: Yes, I would like to reveal in due course if I may, sir.

Chief Warlock Greene: I will allow it. Proceed.


	11. Page 11

Maria Hanuschak: I returned to the cottage not knowing what to do. I knew that I wasn't going to tell Uncle Tom about Severus, but I still felt so betrayed by Severus that I couldn't just tell him I knew and move on. I was upset and confused. I Apparated into the living room. Draco said Severus was in his room. I told Draco not to disturb us as I had some business to settle with Severus. I walked upstairs and into his room, closing the door rather loudly behind me, startling him. I placed him in a body bind and kicked his chair over. I let loose all my frustration onto him.

"How could you betray us for so long!" I spat at him. His reaction was to widen his eyes in fear. 

"You have been telling that Order everything you could for years! How can you just throw away everything from the Dark Lord! Do you know how many people have died because of you!" I kicked him across the back of the head then. Not the most effective thing I have ever done, but it fit the moment.

"I should kill you right now, you traitor. I should force a potion down your throat and watch you suffer; cast the Cruciatus on you. I could kill you," and then I broke, "but I won't, and the Dark Lord does not know of your betrayal," I whispered, barely audible.

I released the body bind, collapsed to the floor beside him and cried the entire story to him. He simply laid there and listened until I was done. He shifted beside me then, and brought me to lean against him.

"What do you want to do, Maria?" he asked calmly.

"I can't continue with this, but I won't join your Order," I said.

"Will you join me then, in between them?" he said. It was a fateful invitation, but it seemed the only way. Wizarding limbo: a place where everyone loves and despises you at the same time.

"Yes," was my reply.

"I will speak to the other members of the Order then." He did speak with them a few days later. The immediate concern for me though, was Draco. He heard the entire episode and I did not know where his loyalties lay. Severus informed me that Draco had been working for the Order for some time though and that I did not need to worry about what had just passed.

It was rather funny when Severus and I came down. Draco stood as we entered the living room, regarding Severus warily.

"It's all right Draco, she's with us now," was what Severus said to calm him. The effect on Draco was obvious and immediate. He became much more relaxed and nearly jumped across the room to hug me.

"I was hoping you would find us, Maria," he said before giving me a kiss on the cheek, "but why did you turn?"

I couldn't say it all again so I asked him, "Do you know Legilimency?"

"Sort of," was his reply. He did know enough to see everything that had transpired earlier. His response to it was to hold me tight in an embrace and whisper, "Maria, I'm so sorry."

"If I may be so bold, would you let me see it as well?" Severus asked then, "Perhaps, I can identify who the young woman was." I showed him as well.

"Nymphadora Tonks. One of the newest Aurors to the Order. Remus is going to be very upset," he said curtly before adding, "How long have you been practicing Occlumency? Who was your teacher?"

"I was about five when the Dark Lord and I played the "seeing game". We would read each other's minds. Each of us would think of something and then the other person would try and figure out what it was. I was never very good at the Occlumency end of things until later at Durmstrang though. Igor, Igor Karkaroff, taught Occlumency until fifth year when Professor Yusupov took over." 

"You learned Occlumency and Legilimency from the Dark Lord as a child?" Severus asked astoundedly.

"Yes," I said. He paused, thinking. Draco had sat down at some point on the sofa. I moved to sit down next to him. Severus moved to the chair across from me.

"Why do you refer to former Headmaster Karkaroff by his first name?" I blushed at his question which was enough for him to understand, at least mildly, of what had occurred between us.

"I see," was his remark, "We have some things to discuss, Maria, firstly your loyalty. I don't doubt it, but if you would allow me to read through your thoughts again, without Occlumency, I could be completely assured and that will help me assure the order of your allegiance. I promise, I will not hurt you in the process or make public things that are not to be." I matched his gaze and gave him my mind. Everything ran through my mind then, from playing with Uncle Tom and Papa to Durmstrang, my time in London, joining the Death Eaters and all of my personal relations as well. When he was done, Severus made the briefest of glimpses at a nervous Draco before looking back at me.

"Thank you. I believe fully of your allegiance to our side. It will be conditional in a way similar to my own so the other members will be more receptive to it," Severus said.

"May I retire for the night? I'm very tired," was my response. Not the most eloquent phrase, but I was so tired from the entire ordeal. My life had been completely rearranged in a matter of hours. I had shared my entire life with someone I barely knew, yet had to trust completely. I just wanted to run away to someplace not there. I wanted a stiff drink too.

"Is there anything you would like for the evening?" he asked before leaving.

"A bottle of the strongest vodka you can find," was my request. He left and returned with exactly what I wanted and a shot glass. 

"Anything else?" he said blankly.

"No, thank you. You've been overly kind already."

"Goodnight, Maria."

"Goodnight, Severus."

He closed the door as he left. I poured a shot for myself and as I took it I heard Draco ask him outside the door, "Is she going to be okay?" I never heard Severus' reply. I started drinking. On the third shot I started crying, the fifth I started yelling, the seventh I began throwing things, the eighth I broke the window, and on the tenth, I passed out.

The next morning I woke up in Severus' bed. I had a hangover of unfathomable proportions as well. Draco's voice interrupted my confusion.

"Don't move too much, you cut yourself up pretty badly last night."

I think I groaned before noticing that I was covered in various healing salves.

"What did I do?" I mumbled.

"You got drunk and started smashing things. Most of your injuries are from falling onto the glass from the broken window. Severus stayed up most of the night getting all the glass out of you," he said somberly.

"Oh," was all I could muster before I fell asleep again.

I woke up at night. Severus was by my bed this time.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked him.

"Most of the day. Draco said you were awake for a bit this morning."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean..." He stopped me with his hand.

"I did worse. You have nothing to be sorry about. It seems a pattern of the truly torn to be as destructive and reckless as possible in an attempt to escape their twisted conscience. "

We sat in silence, staring at each other.

"I have good news," he said finally. "The Order has agreed to take you as an informant."

"Good," I mumbled.

"However, the leader wants to meet with you personally and wants you to tell the account of your… turning point." I groaned. How many times would I have to live through one of the worst moments of my life?

"Your face would be known to them, though your name would be left out. It is best to be able to recognize you for… engagement purposes," he continued, "and no one would be able to harm you during the recounting. Your powers will be stripped and your wand taken as well though. You have strong feelings against some of the members and because of your position as an ally and not a member; it is felt that such actions are necessary."

Everything was going to go their way then, I was never going to be free of a master until this war was over. After a pause I thanked him and he left.


	12. Page 12

Chief Warlock Greene: Miss Hanuschak, for clarification purposes, I believe I will take some time away from your story for questions. Were you, or are you aware of the circumstances surrounding your cousin's turning from the Dark Lord?

Maria Hanuschak: Are you asking if I came to know when or how he turned?

Chief Warlock Greene: Yes.

Maria Hanuschak: That is something that has never been discussed. Sometimes there are things that are just not asked. Had Severus not allowed me access to his memories, I would have never known what happened to him when he turned. I'm sorry if this answer is disappointing, sir.

Chief Warlock Greene: No, it will be satisfactory for the court. Another question; did you have any prior suspicions of Severus Snape working against the Dark Lord?

Maria Hanuschak: I never questioned his loyalties directly. He had some odd behavior, but I accepted it as personality quirks. He never left the grounds as far as I knew. The only partially incriminating signs could have been his inability to concentrate on creating destructive potions while antidotes, which are considerably harder to make, posed little trouble for him. No, he had a way of just being Severus that allowed him some room to maneuver his activities around each other and keep above notable suspicion.

Chief Warlock Greene: Notable suspicion? Could you elucidate upon that?

Maria Hanuschak: Every Death Eater is constantly under scrutiny by every other Death Eater for signs of disloyalty to the Dark Lord. Everyone is under suspicion; however, Severus was never under anything more than the general suspicion shared by all Death Eaters.

Chief Warlock Greene: Thank you. Please, continue with your story.

Maria Hanuschak: Several days later I was summoned. I had recovered well, but was nervous that the Dark Lord had somehow found out about the three of us.

"Maria, you look so tired, have you been sleeping well?" The Dark Lord asked when I arrived.

"I had bit too much to drink after celebrating the last escapade," I told him before the meeting commenced.

This meeting covered more strategies about how to kill Harry Potter, and where presumed locations of the Order were. Severus kept throwing some false leads to them. I sat passively and listened as I could not think of anything to contribute to either of the dialogues. When everyone was dismissed, the Dark Lord held me back and asked about Draco and Severus.

"Are they doing well, cooperating with the rules laid out for them?"

"Yes, Uncle."

"Good," he said lightly. "I know how both of them hate to br caged, but I cannot have them out in the main world. They are too easily recognizable. Severus isn't being too much of a handful is he? He tends to be rather grumpy when things don't go his way. He sulks at times, but is brilliant and I need that." He was practically joking in his speech. He was my Uncle Tom then, watching the rain through the library window. He did not know of our betrayal to him. I had known him for years and it is evident in his eyes when he knows things.

"Have you ever thought of settling down, Maria? Finding a husband and raising a family?" he asked as we walked.

I was rather startled at these words. Marriages and families aren't the usual tsubjects for the Dark Lord.

"I'm afraid I haven't, Uncle Tom. I have yet to find someone whom I would consider marrying."

"Always looking for the highest standard I suppose?" I couldn't help but laugh then, and he laughed with me. 

"I suppose so," I said.

He sighed then, "Maria, this war is taking a toll on all of us. That impertinent little boy may complicate my plans, but once he is out of the way, everything will be as it should be. Our numbers are waning, but I am confident we will win. We have powers and minds that they don't. It would be a relief, though, to know that you had found someone with whom you will be happy. I believe Severus may be a worthy consideration." 

I was rather shocked at this statement. When did the Dark Lord become a matchmaker? He didn't actually, but I will get to that. I felt guilt about betraying him, giving his secrets to the Order, but I knew that as relatively kind he could be to me, he was cruel and ruthless to others. The killing had to stop, no matter how much I felt for my Uncle. He was waiting for a response though.

"I didn't know that he was interested in me," I said, which was the truth.

"I caught a glimpse of it when last I read him. He has some Occlumency skill and I don't pry into the personal lives of my followers if I don't feel it is necessary."

"Well, I suppose I could talk to him."

"You only live with him, my dear."

We both laughed before I Apparated back to the cottage. I had a whole new idea on who Severus Snape, the man, was.


End file.
